Bereit
by Milk40
Summary: Face à l'adversité, l'horreur, la douleur, la perte, l'amour et l'espoir, l'humanité doit relever le défi de survivre et rechercher le bonheur. Edek Cullenski et Izabela Swanda seront-ils prêts pour ce voyage ? Traduction de Bereit de GothicTemptress, un récit poignant sur la résilience dans la Pologne et l'Allemagne ravagées par la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale.


**Note de la traductrice : me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire de GothicTemptress qui s'intitule **_**Bereit**_**. Ce mot allemand signifie différentes choses dépendant du contexte, mais je préfère que l'auteure vous l'explique elle-même, alors voici ce qu'elle dit en introduction :**

**Cette histoire que vous allez lire est basée sur les témoignages de membres de ma famille qui ont vécu les événements racontés ici. Je dédie cet OS à ma mère, à ma grand-mère, et à feu mon grand-père, tous survivants d'un camp de travail Allemand durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. Les Nazis ont privé beaucoup de gens d'un avenir, mais ce qu'ils ont sous-estimé, c'est la volonté humaine de survivre et le désir implacable de prospérer si on leur donne la possibilité de vivre. Un mot allemand que de nombreux survivants de la cruauté nazie ont retenu est **_**bereit**_**, parce qu'il était souvent utilisé en s'adressant aux prisonniers pour les faire sortir de leurs quartiers et former une ligne. Selon le contexte, cela peut vouloir dire **_**préparé**_** ou **_**disposé**_**. Ma grand-mère utilise encore le mot pour nous demander si nous sommes **_**prêts.**_** Le sommes-nous toujours vraiment ? Ceux qui ont survécu à la perte et à la tragédie ont découvert qu'ils l'étaient, quand ils avaient besoin de rester en vie. **_**Bereit **_**?**

**Résumé :**

**Face à l'adversité, l'horreur, la douleur, la perte, l'amour et l'espoir, l'humanité doit relever le défi de survivre et de rechercher le bonheur. Edek Cullenski et Izabela Swanda seront-ils prêts pour ce voyage ? Un récit basé sur l'histoire authentique de la famille de l'auteure qui a survécu à l'Holocauste dans la Pologne et l'Allemagne ravagées par la Deuxième Guerre mondiale.**

**Bien entendu, les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Bonne lecture.**

**Bereit**

**Printemps 1942**

Il regardait son joli cou dénudé. Celui-ci était gracieux et l'une des choses les plus attrayantes qu'il ait jamais vue. Son foulard s'était défait à la base de son cou, et quelques mèches de ses épais cheveux bruns émergeaient à travers le modeste bout de tissu. Elles brillaient dans la lumière du soleil qui coulait à flots à travers les hautes fenêtres du sanctuaire. Assis quelques bancs derrière sa famille, comme il le faisait depuis les deux dernières années, il l'admirait de loin, implorant silencieusement une occasion de la rencontrer… de découvrir son nom.

Son père haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu, inclinant la tête vers le prêtre à plusieurs reprises, lui rappelant de rediriger son attention là où elle se devait d'être, cependant que son sourire insouciant révélait qu'il comprenait ses pensées. Il était certain qu'il allait se faire taquiner pour ça plus tard.

Il l'observa alors qu'elle s'agenouillait sur le sol, les mains jointes et la tête baissée, priant intensément.

Chaque dimanche, il priait pour avoir une chance de la rencontrer. Chaque dimanche, son père à elle lui lançait un regard mortel, l'intimidant en soulevant un pan de sa veste pour laisser voir le couteau de chasseur à sa ceinture.

Ce dimanche ne serait pas différent, pourtant ce dimanche allait lui offrir une lueur d'espoir. Alors qu'elle suivait sa sœur cadette hors du banc après la messe, elle le regarda et lui adressa un sourire timide, ses joues prenant la teinte des baies mûres en été.

Il lui sourit en retour, ses yeux scintillant avec la promesse et l'espoir.

Elle opina et se précipita vers son père qui s'éloignait.

Elle venait de lui donner une raison de croire.

Il le ferait.

**ooo**

Son père l'avertit de rester loin de la lisière des arbres, de demeurer caché profondément dans les bois, sur le sentier qui ne pouvait pas être détecté depuis la route principale. Sa tâche consistait à ramasser le fromage et le pain à la maison de sa tante à l'autre bout du village. Il était expert à cette tâche parce qu'il restait au ras du sol et il était rapide, courant à travers les grands bouleaux et les taillis de petits fruits. Il était discret et agile.

Il regarda les magnifiques montagnes Tatras se dévoiler au-delà de la bordure des arbres alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la maison de sa tante. Chargée de grands paniers sous chaque bras, celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire en le voyant approcher de la porte arrière de son cottage.

« Edek Cullenski, ta foulée a augmenté. Tu fais ces courses de plus en plus vite. De combien as-tu grandi en une semaine ? »

Il rit en réponse, tendant les bras pour libérer sa frêle silhouette du fardeau des paniers.

« Je suis un homme maintenant, Tatie. Les garçons sont appelés à devenir des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son rire tapageur les enveloppa tous les deux comme il se penchait pour embrasser ses joues.

Mais le moment joyeux prit fin brusquement alors qu'une forte odeur âcre de charogne en train de carboniser flottait dans la brise, agressant leurs sens et les effrayant tous les deux.

« Nous sommes sous le vent. Ça vient de cette usine qu'ils construisaient. As-tu pu y jeter un bon coup d'œil, Edek ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence, regardant dans la direction de ce que les villageois appelaient Birkenau.

« Ils ont terminé la plus haute cheminée de cette énorme structure il y a plusieurs semaines, Tatie. Les travailleurs étaient très minces et portaient des rayures. Aucun n'avait de cheveux. Les soldats nous ont menacés après nous avoir surpris en train de chercher des champignons près de cette grande porte à l'ouest, alors maintenant aucun de nous ne quitte la maison et nous… »

Il arrêta son discours au milieu d'une phrase, surpris par la sensation de quelque chose de léger frôlant son front. Ils regardèrent tous les deux vers le ciel pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un souffle de cendres grises qui descendaient silencieusement du ciel nuageux. Les cendres densifiaient l'air, le rendant étouffant, couvrant les feuilles des arbres et les toits de la ville. L'herbe devint blanchâtre.

« Tatie, sont-ils en train de faire cuire de la viande pour les soldats et les travailleurs ? »

Pour toute réponse sa tante le regarda, les larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

« Edek, s'il te plaît écoute-moi attentivement. Ton oncle a parlé avec un commerçant de Oświęcim. Les Juifs ont été arrachés à leurs foyers et envoyés pour travailler dans cette usine de briques… »

« Auschwitz ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Les nazis vont bientôt venir dans notre village, Edek. Nous venons juste d'apprendre que vos cousins à Zakopane sont allés en Allemagne dans un camp de travail, et ils ont été libérés après une peine d'un an, tel que promis. À titre de remboursement pour leur service, leur famille ne s'est pas fait harceler par les soldats. Promets-moi que tu écouteras ton père, Edek. Promets-moi que tu ne résisteras pas, que tu feras tout ce qui t'est demandé, et que tu travailleras dur. Fais ce qu'ils disent. Les soldats vont avoir recours aux menaces et s'attendre au respect et à l'obéissance. Si tu y vas de ton plein gré, ils seront plus aimables envers toi et ta famille. Tes cousins l'ont dit. Il te suffit de coopérer… »

Elle regarda dans la direction de l'odeur putride, son front se plissant sous le poids de son inquiétude évidente.

« Edek, ces travailleurs à Oświęcim… ils ne sont jamais sortis. Les fours à briques ont été signalés comme devant servir à… Le portail d'entrée déclare que le travail vous affranchira, mais la seule liberté pour eux vient… »

Elle pleurait sans se retenir, et ses larmes commencèrent à glisser le long de son visage en réponse à ses paroles, se mêlant aux cendres qui s'accrochaient à sa peau. Elle ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Retourne à la maison en vitesse, sois prudent. Pour vivre, fais tout ce qu'ils demandent de toi. Va maintenant, avant qu'ils ne te surprennent seul dans les bois. Je t'aime, neveu… »

Il l'embrassa résolument sur la joue, ses lèvres laissant une traînée visible sur son visage, provenant du mélange de larmes et de cendres.

Il regarda sa tante bien-aimée une dernière fois, effrayé à la pensée qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais la revoir. Leurs regards s'étreignirent dans leur dernier au revoir, plaidoirie muette et craintive d'une famille qui allait être déchirée.

« Cours, Edek ! Sois courageux ! Sois prudent ! »

Les paniers solidement fixés sous ses bras, il courut plus vite que jamais auparavant, progressant le long du sentier jusqu'à l'arrière de sa maison. Alors qu'il passait à côté du seau vide que sa famille utilisait pour ramasser les champignons qui poussaient dans le sol marécageux, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de se remplir avec l'inconcevable. Il s'arrêta et regarda ce qu'il savait être l'horrible vérité. Une impulsion mystérieuse l'amena à se saisir de la petite bible dans sa poche et à la sortir, y trouvant la mince enveloppe dont il se servait comme signet. Il remarqua les nuages de pluie dans le ciel et il ne pouvait pas imaginer laisser ces cendres à cet endroit comme dernier lieu de repos… au fond d'un seau crasseux, destinées à ne devenir rien de plus qu'une flaque d'eau boueuse, diluée et oubliée.

Il écuma les cendres avec l'enveloppe ouverte et en ramassa autant qu'il le pouvait dans le mince espace, les scellant dans un nouveau lieu de repos. Il ferma l'enveloppe et la replaça dans sa bible pour les garder en sécurité.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la maison, accélérant son rythme encore plus quand il entendit crier à l'avant du jardin. Huit soldats étaient en train de se disputer avec son père, agitant les mains pour pouvoir communiquer malgré la barrière de la langue. Edek approcha avec les paniers, sa mère se précipitant hors du cottage pour l'étreindre. Elle sanglotait dans sa poitrine couverte de cendres, le suppliant d'écouter les soldats sans essayer de lutter. Il laissa tomber les paniers au sol et mit ses bras autour de sa forme frémissante.

« Ils vont nous offrir une protection si tu vas avec eux, mon fils. Ils vont te placer dans un camp de travail en Allemagne. Les jeunes hommes et jeunes femmes des villages environnants s'y rendront avec toi. En échange de trois années de travail pour les Allemands, nous pouvons rester ici, protégés et en sécurité, et nous pouvons garder tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé. J'ai peur… Si tu ne pars pas avec eux, ils risquent de tuer tous les… »

« Je vais y aller, maman. »

Son père s'approcha d'eux et passa ses bras autour d'eux.

« Peu importe ce qui arrive, mon fils, nous t'aimerons toujours. Si quelque chose devait arriver à notre maison ou à notre famille, tu sais comment rejoindre tes cousins à Zakopane, et tu pourras toujours nous chercher avec l'aide d'un consulat Polonais à l'endroit où tu aboutiras. »

Ils pleurèrent sous les cendres qui n'arrêtaient pas de tomber, se disant au revoir peut-être pour la dernière fois.

**ooo**

La pluie tombait dru sur le groupe de jeunes adultes tandis qu'ils s'entassaient, cherchant en vain un semblant de chaleur. Les chemins de terre inégale envoyaient le grand chariot balancer dans un mouvement exagéré, jetant ses occupants les uns sur les autres avec chaque bosse qui le faisait tanguer.

Ils étaient agités et épuisés. Mais plus que tout, ils étaient effrayés. Leur chariot passait d'autres chariots sur la route, transportant des passagers portant leurs étoiles jaunes, qui se dirigeaient vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

Edek et ses compagnons de travail essayaient de sourire à ces groupes qui passaient en sens inverse, tentant de montrer de la gentillesse et de la reconnaissance aux familles terrifiées et encore plus tassées qu'eux. Lorsque le groupe de passage était hors de vue, beaucoup dans le chariot d'Edek se mettaient à pleurer, imaginant les horreurs qui attendaient ces familles une fois parvenues à ces usines. Ils avaient senti l'odeur et avaient vu les cendres. Ils avaient entendu les histoires récentes aussi.

Il était impossible de ne pas se lamenter pour ceux qui s'en allaient vers ces destinations… vers l'enfer sur terre… seulement pour devenir des cendres dans le ciel.

Edek pouvait sentir les larmes tracer leur chemin sur son visage froid. Il se pencha sur le côté du véhicule ballottant et tomba dans une léthargie agitée.

**ooo**

« De ce groupe, savons-nous où chaque ouvrier ira ? »

Leurs voix n'étaient que des murmures austères, et pourtant il était assez près d'eux pour les entendre. Edek était content d'avoir pris le temps d'apprendre l'allemand. Beaucoup de ses compatriotes étaient rebelles et obstinés dans leur fierté polonaise, mais Edek croyait pour sa part qu'il valait mieux comprendre ce que les envahisseurs disaient plutôt que d'essayer de le deviner. Deviner était souvent assimilé à la mort pendant la guerre. Il était prêt à apprendre pour cette seule raison. Il croyait qu'il fallait être préparé.

« Les femmes célibataires de ce lot vont être envoyées au quartier général pour réchauffer les lits. Le garçon plus jeune au fond du chariot, serré contre sa sœur et portant une veste bleue, ira lui aussi pour servir de la même façon. Les mâles restants vont aller à Ebersberg. Les couples mariés sont les plus chanceux. Ils vont aller au camp de travail à Landshut. Bauersfrau Schwarz va obtenir un nouveau lot pour travailler sur sa ferme. Elle a dit au commandant qu'elle ne veut que les couples mariés cette fois-ci parce qu'ils semblent travailler plus fort avec la garantie qu'ils peuvent rester ensemble et… »

Leurs voix faiblirent et Edek se redressa pour s'étirer et se débarrasser de la raideur de ses muscles. Ses yeux parcoururent les femmes célibataires dans son groupe, s'arrêtant sur le tout jeune homme qu'ils avaient mentionné. Il dormait avec la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur. Edek frissonna et sentit la peur s'insinuer dans ses os, ne sachant pas si ce qu'il avait entendu était factuel.

Le chariot fut lancé à droite dans un brusque arrêt et ses occupants se redressèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Là, debout sur le côté de la route, se tenait la belle jeune fille de l'église, entourée de soldats. Ils la lorgnaient tous alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage.

Un soldat ouvrit la porte basse à l'arrière du chariot, les charnières rouillées grinçant dans l'air froid et humide. Sa voix portait haut et fort tandis qu'il annonçait la prochaine prisonnière qui monterait dans le véhicule.

« Izabela Swanda ! »

Edek se leva pour qu'elle puisse le voir clairement et elle sourit, soulagée de voir un visage familier. Il se déplaça rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture afin de lui offrir sa main pour l'aider à monter.

« Monsieur, il y a une erreur. C'est ma femme, Izabela Cullenski. Elle était en visite chez ses parents quand vous m'avez recueilli, et ils doivent avoir fait une erreur en ne vous disant pas qu'elle serait ramassée ici. Nous devions aller faire notre terme de trois ans ensemble. »

Le soldat tenant la planchette à pince regarda de nouveau la liste et ratura son nom de famille, corrigeant l'erreur.

« Izabela Cullenski ! »

Elle leva des yeux confus vers le beau jeune homme lui tendant sa main, mais la mise en garde silencieuse dans ses yeux lui ordonna de se taire et de se conformer. Elle saisit sa main chaude et fut soulevée dans le chariot, tombant sur sa poitrine robuste et musclée.

Son murmure chatouilla le cartilage gelé de son oreille.

« C'est le meilleur sort pour toi, s'il te plaît, suis mon exemple… »

Elle se leva sur la pointe de ses bottes et embrassa sa joue en réponse.

Ils se tinrent l'un l'autre pour s'asseoir sur le plancher du chariot alors que celui-ci recommençait à bouger. Ils murmurèrent doucement afin que les autres n'entendent pas leur conversation.

« Cullenski ? »

« Edek Cullenski. »

Son sourire la rassura. Elle sut, dès ce moment, qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'elle allait devoir l'écouter.

Les gouttes de pluie se mirent à fouetter leurs corps frissonnants une fois de plus et ils se blottirent plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre, essayant désespérément de réclamer un peu de chaleur comme étant la leur.

« Dommage pour cette dernière. Je serais allé lui faire une visite… »

Les soldats parlaient fort en allemand et Edek les écouta avilir crûment les femmes dans le chariot. Il sut alors qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision pour la femme magnifique blottie contre sa poitrine.

Il savait qu'il avait fait la bonne chose. Il était prêt à la protéger à tout prix.

**ooo**

« Edek et Izabela Cullenski ! »

Ils se levèrent rapidement, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés comme ils avaient vu cela arriver à un couple plus tôt.

« Train Neuf ! Avancez ! »

Ils se déplacèrent ensemble rapidement, les doigts d'Izabela s'agrippant désespérément à la ceinture du pantalon d'Edek alors que ses bras enlaçaient sa taille dans une étreinte serrée. Il aurait des ecchymoses dues à la pression de ses jointures plus tard.

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons de voyage une dernière fois, remarquant que ceux qui restaient dans la zone d'attente étaient toutes des femmes, à l'exception de deux garçons qui se tenaient debout d'un côté. Elle retourna son regard vers l'avant, les larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux une fois de plus tandis que les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Ils suivirent le soldat jusqu'à leur plateforme et montèrent à bord du train, avançant avec précaution sur le foin glissant couvrant les lamelles humides du plancher de bois en décomposition. Il n'y avait pas de sièges. Ils étaient parqués comme des animaux. Ils choisirent un coin afin de pouvoir reposer leur dos contre quelque chose de solide et ils s'assirent à l'unisson, sans jamais rompre le contact entre eux.

Lorsque le soldat les quitta pour aller chercher plus d'ouvriers, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui parler, sa voix teintée d'angoisse.

« Edek, que serait-il advenu de moi si tu n'avais pas… »

Il répondit à sa question avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer.

« Ils auraient… Les soldats ont dit que les femmes célibataires étaient destinées à réchauffer les lits, alors quand je t'ai vue… Izabela… je ne pouvais pas permettre que cela ne t'arrive. Après t'avoir vue tous les dimanches et n'attendant que l'occasion de te connaître… je ne pouvais pas… »

Elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, le rendant silencieux d'étonnement. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle souriait.

« Je suis contente que tu aies fait de moi ton épouse, Edek. Moi aussi je voulais te rencontrer, mais mon père… »

« … Son couteau était bien en évidence chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de me le montrer. »

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux et se murèrent dans un silence gêné. Quand ce silence fut interrompu par un soldat qui hurlait sur l'autre plateforme, ils s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre de toutes leurs forces.

« On ne mange pas ! Vous ne serez pas nourris avant que nous ne le jugions nécessaire ! Donne-moi ce pain ! »

Edek s'empressa de desserrer son étreinte et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il en sortit un paquet de toile de jute.

« Ma mère s'est dépêchée de me donner du chou et du fromage de brebis avant qu'ils ne m'emmènent avec eux. Prends ceci et mange-le avant qu'il y en ait d'autres qui nous observent. Il se pourrait que nous ne mangions pas à nouveau avant des jours. »

Il lui tendit une généreuse part de feuilles de chou et de fromage, et tous les deux la fourrèrent dans leurs bouches, mâchant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Quand il ne resta plus rien, il souleva la toile de jute et la porta à son nez, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

« Je peux encore sentir ma mère. Je me demande si je vais jamais la revoir. Elle savait me nourrir. Elle savait toujours comment… »

Elle le tint tandis qu'il sanglotait dans ses vêtements déjà trempés, ses épaules tremblant sous l'intensité de ses émotions.

« Je serai là pour toi maintenant, Edek. Je vais prendre soin de toi. »

Il essuya ses yeux et regarda dans les siens, qui menaçaient à présent de déborder de larmes.

« Et je prendrai soin de toi. »

Sa voix était déterminée et elle sourit en retour. Avec ces promesses s'attardant entre eux, ils se moulèrent l'un dans l'autre encore une fois et succombèrent à leur épuisement.

**ooo**

Ils se réveillèrent dans un nouveau pays, à la merci de ceux qui parachevaient la machine de guerre et de haine. Ils furent parqués dans des chariots par des soldats qui hurlaient à tue-tête.

La langue était différente, mais en regardant les collines et les prairies, le paysage leur sembla familier. Il rappelait suffisamment la Pologne pour qu'il soit facile d'imaginer qu'ils étaient près de chez eux.

Le trajet en chariot dura plusieurs heures.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande ferme blanche entourée de barbelés et de gardiens, ils étaient affaiblis et tremblants.

Une femme blonde corpulente portant un tablier pourpre les observa depuis les marches du perron. Les maris sautèrent du wagon les premiers, soulevant leurs femmes épuisées pour les déposer au sol. Deux par deux, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où les soldats leur disaient d'aller.

La voix de la femme était forte, exigeant l'attention.

« Qui d'entre vous parle l'allemand ? »

Edek leva sa main qui ne tenait pas fermement celle d'Izabela.

« Alors avance d'un pas et traduis. Soit ils apprendront rapidement l'allemand, soit ils mourront. Tu peux leur répéter ce que je viens de dire. »

Il se tourna vers le groupe de voyageurs exténués derrière lui pour délivrer son message. Quand il eut terminé, il se retourna vers elle. Elle souriait. Elle semblait satisfaite de son niveau d'allemand.

« Je suis Bauersfrau Schwarz et c'est comme ça que vous m'appellerez chaque fois que vous vous adresserez à moi. Je vais vous traiter de manière équitable si vous me traitez avec respect. Vous serez pris en charge en échange de votre soumission. Vous êtes maintenant officiellement ouvriers du Troisième Reich et votre service sera considéré comme rempli quand vous aurez prouvé que vous êtes fidèles à votre poste pour la durée de votre engagement. Votre service et votre responsabilité ici sont aussi envers les autres. Si l'un de vous s'enfuit, votre conjoint sera tué sur le champ. Si vous parvenez à vous échapper tous les deux sans être vus, vos familles en Pologne subiront le même sort. Toute tentative de vous échapper d'ici sera couplée à une réponse rapide. En échange de votre service, vous serez gardés au chaud et bien nourris. Vous ne connaîtrez pas la faim. Vous travaillerez dur sans vous plaindre ni résister. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête à l'unisson.

« Un repas vous attend dans la grange. Vous allez manger et vous reposer après votre long voyage. Le travail commence au lever du soleil. Qui parmi vous est capable de bien cuisiner ? »

Izabela leva la main timidement lorsque personne d'autre ne choisit de le faire. Elle aimait cuisiner avec sa mère et elle était bonne dans ce domaine.

« Ton nom ? »

« Izabela Cullenski. »

« Et toi ? »

« Edek Cullenski. »

« Excellent. Vous allez rester ici tous les deux. »

Elle se tourna pour s'adresser aux soldats.

« Voici les prisonniers Un et Deux. Les mâles auront les numéros impairs et les femelles auront les numéros pairs, et chaque couple sera groupé ensemble. Vous pouvez inscrire chaque prisonnier en commençant par le numéro trois. Emmenez-les à leurs quartiers et ensuite vous serez libres de partir. Merci pour votre livraison, messieurs. »

Edek et Izabela regardèrent le groupe de vingt personnes se déplacer lentement en direction de l'imposante grange et des dépendances. Bauersfrau Schwarz se tourna vers eux.

« Détenu Un, je vais devoir te garder à proximité en raison de ta maîtrise de l'allemand. Tu seras placé à l'essai pour me servir de contremaître. Détenue Deux, tu seras ma cuisinière. C'est une chance que vous soyez mariés, car cela résout un dilemme potentiel. Maintenant que nous avons une paire assortie, vous pouvez vous approprier la chambre au-dessus de la cuisine sans que j'aie besoin d'héberger deux couples. Vous aurez votre intimité. Les autres vont dormir dans la grange, sur des couchettes de foin à même les combles au-dessus des vaches, dans un espace exigu infesté d'insectes. Voyez-vous l'avantage que vous avez maintenant ? »

« Oui, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

« J'espère bien. Quand vous aurez fait vos preuves, je pourrai décider de m'adresser à vous avec plus de respect. Mais pour l'instant, vous êtes _juste un numéro_. Suivez-moi. »

Elle se retourna et passa la porte, les Cullenskis la suivant de très près. La main d'Izabela tremblait dans celle d'Edek. Alors qu'ils traversaient un long couloir bordé de photos de famille, ils purent voir que la pièce tout au bout de celui-ci baignait dans une lumière vive. Quand ils y entrèrent, ils se retrouvèrent dans une cuisine lumineuse qui était à la fois spacieuse et bien équipée. Izabela remarqua immédiatement les grandes marmites qui trônaient près du fourneau. C'étaient des chaudrons énormes qui pouvaient contenir une quantité d'aliments suffisante pour nourrir une petite armée.

« Je vois que tu as remarqué les marmites. Parles-tu l'allemand ? »

« Très peu, Bauersfrau Schwarz, mais j'apprends très vite. »

« Je m'attends à ce que ce soit le cas… en toutes choses, Détenue Deux. Il est impératif que tu apprennes vite. Maintenant suivez-moi tous les deux. Je vais vous montrer les aires de ma demeure et des installations avec lesquelles vous devez vous familiariser. Ne vous attardez pas, sinon je vous remplacerai dans ces postes convoités. »

**oo**

Ils s'assirent à la petite table dans leur chambre pour manger du pain rassis et de la soupe de haricots blancs. Après des jours de déshydratation et de manque de nourriture substantielle, ils se sentirent rassasiés pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et ce fut comme si leurs ventres alourdis entraînaient leurs paupières à s'alourdir elles aussi. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence embarrassé en fixant tous les deux le petit lit qu'ils auraient à partager.

Quand ils se regardèrent, ils réalisèrent tous les deux qu'ils rougissaient. Ils rirent.

« Je vais dormir sur le plancher, Izabela. »

« Et courir le risque que Bauersfrau Schwarz entre et constate que nous ne partageons pas un lit ? Non ! Elle découvrirait notre duperie et alors nous nous ferions tuer. S'il te plaît, Edek, je ne veux pas risquer que ça se produise. Nous allons devoir retirer nos vêtements humides pour les faire sécher. Les couvertures nous garderont au chaud, et en restant tout près l'un de l'autre, la chaleur de nos corps nous réchauffera encore mieux. »

« Izabela, il faut que tu saches que je ne veux pas… je ne vais pas… »

« Edek, arrête. Même si je viens de te rencontrer, je te fais confiance. Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Mais je t'ai admirée de loin pendant des années. Tu ne devrais pas _dire _ça, Izabela… Je pourrais… »

« Quoi, Edek ? As-tu peur de la réaction de ton corps à mon endroit ? »

« Oui ? »

Sa voix se brisa avec embarras.

« Eh bien, maman m'a parlé à propos des choses que je pourrais… rencontrer chez un mari un jour. Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi en ce moment. Je suis trop fatiguée pour argumenter davantage avec toi et je m'attends à ce que tu ressentes la même chose. Déshabille-toi sous les couvertures et donne-moi tes vêtements humides. Je vais prendre cette couverture et me dévêtir là-bas. Nous sommes chanceux d'être vivants, nourris, et dans un lit chaud. S'il te plaît, donne-moi tes vêtements. »

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et commença à enlever ses vêtements, morceau par morceau, les tendant timidement à Izabela au fur et à mesure.

Elle se dirigea vers la zone du plancher directement au-dessus de la cuisinière et déposa ses vêtements à plat sur les lamelles de bois du plancher pour qu'ils absorbent la chaleur. Elle déplia la couverture et la jeta sur son dos afin de pouvoir se déshabiller sans être vue. Après avoir répété les mêmes actions avec ses propres vêtements, elle se tourna et se dirigea rapidement vers le lit. La clarté lunaire lui laissa entrevoir le visage d'Edek, paisible dans son sommeil. Elle fut soulagée à la pensée qu'il n'y aurait plus de gêne ni de gaucherie entre eux après la journée qu'ils avaient eue.

Grimpant prestement dans le lit, elle tomba endormie avant même que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.

**oo**

« Réveille-toi ! Vite ! Le soleil est sur le point de percer à l'horizon ! »

Son imploration frénétique lui rappela où elle se trouvait. Elle bondit hors du lit, laissant la couverture derrière, et traversa la pièce pour aller récupérer ses vêtements. Elle voulait être dans la cuisine pour saluer Bauersfrau Schwarz. Elle voulait faire bonne impression.

Edek demeura pétrifié alors que cette femme belle comme le jour se tenait nue devant lui, le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il eut honte de ne pas être assez gentleman pour se déplacer ou se détourner. À présent, avec son cou, son dos nu et le côté de sa poitrine exposé tandis qu'elle remontait la robe le long de son corps, il ne _pouvait pas._

Il n'avait jamais vu une femme nue avant et son corps commença à réagir de manière inconnue. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle pouvait voir sa réaction dans le petit miroir suspendu au mur. Il ignorait également qu'elle se sentait tirée dans une nouvelle direction, et que cette direction incluait aussi le gonflement de son cœur.

**ooo**

« Détenue Deux, quel est ton âge ? »

Izabela cessa de pétrir la pâte sur la table pour répondre à la maîtresse des lieux.

« J'ai dix-sept ans, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

« Détenu Un ? »

« Dix-sept ans aussi, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

« Quand vous êtes-vous mariés ? Ça ne doit pas faire très longtemps. »

Izabela retourna à sa tâche, nerveuse au sujet de cet interrogatoire et craintive qu'ils puissent avoir fait un faux pas ou qu'ils soient bientôt découverts. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester aussi vague que possible.

« Quelques semaines avant notre arrivée ici. »

« Ah, fraîchement mariés. Vous êtes si jeunes tous les deux, c'est ce que j'imaginais. Vous êtes les travailleurs les plus silencieux que j'ai jamais eus dans ma maison. Ça fait trois mois que vous êtes ici, et pourtant je ne vous entends jamais, pas pendant la journée, et surtout pas pendant la nuit. Vous êtes tous les deux si _tranquilles_. »

Izabela ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une critique. Elle s'inquiétait que leur situation réelle ne soit découverte, et elle craignait que la sueur en train de se former sur son front ne trahisse son anxiété.

« Détenue Deux, tourne-toi et regarde-moi. »

Elle se retourna pour faire face à son destin. Quelqu'un s'était échappé quelques semaines plus tôt, et lorsqu'on l'avait appréhendé, ils avaient tous été obligés de regarder le Détenu 17 et la Détenue 18 se faire exécuter. Elle avait peur d'être la suivante. Redressant l'échine et les épaules, Izabela regarda la femme corpulente directement dans les yeux.

« Je comprends que ceci soit délicat et embarrassant, mais je sais que les hommes peuvent être faibles d'esprit en ce qui concerne ce genre de discussions. Je sais que je peux être plus directe avec une femme, et je crois que je peux être directe avec _toi_. Je veux que tu saches que c'est acceptable si vous faites un peu de bruit, Détenu Deux. _Notamment_ durant la nuit. J'ai demandé des couples mariés pour ce terme parce qu'ils travaillent bien ensemble et la productivité s'en trouve accrue. Là où il y a un sens de l'engagement, il y a une abondance de rendement. Là où il y a engagement, il y a une familiarité dans la façon de se garder mutuellement heureux. Malgré ce que tu pourrais supposer, je souhaite votre épanouissement à tous. Si vous êtes suffisamment contents, vous êtes plus susceptibles de bien travailler et de fournir vos meilleurs efforts. Détenu Un est sur les nerfs et il a oublié de s'acquitter de quelques tâches simples au cours des derniers jours. Il _a besoin_ de sa _femme_. »

« Oui, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

Elle était certaine qu'elle était plus cramoisie que le tablier pourpre de Bauersfrau Schwarz.

« Parfait. Je tiens également à te féliciter. Ton allemand s'est amélioré rapidement… »

Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant à autre chose.

« Ton visage quand tu rougis… Tu me rappelles l'épouse de feu mon fils Jacob. Je crois que mon défunt mari Willem dirait la même chose s'il était toujours avec nous. Tu me fais tellement penser à elle en ce moment. Je vais trouver une photo d'elle pour la montrer à Détenu Un pour voir s'il est du même avis que moi. Tu es une travailleuse acharnée et je suis très satisfaite de toi. Tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais. »

Izabela soupira silencieusement de soulagement et recommença à pétrir la pâte, son esprit glissant dans un labyrinthe de pensées. Soudainement anxieuse et éprouvant le besoin de bouger, elle demanda si elle pouvait aller chercher les pommes de terre qui étaient nécessaires pour le ragoût. Quand Bauersfrau Schwarz lui eut donné la permission, elle attrapa le grand seau et sortit pour aller au hangar de stockage qui contenait la réserve de pommes de terre. Son esprit vagabondait davantage avec chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

Elle devenait de plus en plus consciente d'Edek. Elle éprouvait une sensation magique quand elle mettait sa main dans la sienne, et son corps réagissait à chaque frôlement, chaque doux effleurement toutes les fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec la sienne. Ses yeux le cherchaient continuellement quand il était aux champs, et elle éprouvait de l'excitation chaque fois qu'il regardait dans sa direction.

Après trois mois dans cet endroit misérable, son désir d'être près de lui n'avait cessé de se renforcer.

Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était hésitant. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était au courant qu'il la regardait s'habiller dans ces moments frénétiques chaque matin, et il ne savait pas qu'elle prenait délibérément son temps ces derniers jours, tournant son corps plus à son avantage. Il restait toujours sous sa couverture, à l'abri dans son cocon d'innocence, tandis qu'elle restait dans le sien.

Il ne savait pas que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle était prête à se débarrasser de son cocon. Elle savait que ce n'était pas convenable d'entretenir ces pensées en dehors du mariage, mais la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était maintenant hors de leur contrôle et elle savait qu'il était temps qu'ils révisent leurs plans.

Elle glapit et laissa tomber son seau sur le sol du hangar frais et sombre quand elle sentit une main calleuse qui lui était familière frôler son cou dénudé.

« J'ai appelé ton nom plusieurs fois, mais tu étais perdue dans tes pensées. Ton front est plissé d'inquiétude. Quel est le problème, Izabela ? »

« C'est quelque chose que Bauersfrau Schwarz m'a dit plus tôt. Nous devons en discuter ce soir. »

Edek demeura bouche bée de stupéfaction quand elle se retourna et passa ses mains autour de son cou, attirant sa bouche vers la sienne. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent timidement pour la première fois, leurs bras s'enroulant autour de l'autre dans une nouvelle sorte d'étreinte… une étreinte lacée de promesse, de nouveauté et d'euphorie.

Sous la couverture de ténèbres qu'ils partageaient, ils purent explorer avec leurs bouches, leurs lentes respirations se mêlant à leurs langues soyeuses et à leur passion en plein essor.

Puis elle se rappela l'endroit où ils étaient et ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Elle se dégagea rapidement et se pencha pour reprendre son seau. Ramassant les quelques pommes de terre qui étaient tombées du seau après la chute, elle retourna hâtivement dans la maison principale, laissant Edek dans l'obscurité du hangar, interloqué.

Elle revint dans la cuisine. En préparant les ingrédients pour le ragoût, elle remarqua comment son corps avait réagi après leur premier baiser. Elle était fébrile et elle éprouvait de nouvelles sensations dans des zones de son corps qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir. Elle était heureuse qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour où ils étaient autorisés à prendre un bain. Elle se demanda si Edek sentait qu'il avait besoin d'en prendre un, comme c'était le cas pour elle maintenant.

Elle comprit qu'il y aurait très peu de discussion ce soir. Il y aurait beaucoup d'_action_. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient prêts.

**oo**

Les yeux d'Edek la suivirent avec impatience alors qu'elle s'approchait du lit, enveloppée dans sa couverture habituelle. Elle n'était pas consciente du fait qu'il avait toujours hâte de la regarder dormir. Les soupirs et les mots qui s'échappaient de sa bouche pendant qu'elle dormait d'un sommeil profond le faisaient rire, et il s'émerveillait de la beauté de ses épaules et de son cou dénudés quand elle se tournait et se retournait, ses cheveux chatoyants éparpillés sur son oreiller. Elle ne savait pas qu'il prenait quelques mèches soyeuses entre ses doigts pour les mélanger avec la peau sensible de ceux-ci pendant qu'elle dormait, fasciné par la douceur qui émanait d'elle et de ses mèches satinées qu'il tâtait entre les coussinets calleux à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Se tenant maintenant à côté du lit, Izabela ne savait pas à quel point Edek se languissait de toucher sa peau nue… mais l'expression dans son regard alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur lui le fit se demander si elle le _savait _après tout.

Elle laissa tomber sa couverture et se glissa sous la sienne, son corps nu visible pendant un moment dans la faible lumière des bougies.

Il se poussa plus loin sous les couvertures et elle le suivit.

« Tu m'as sauvée quand tu m'as revendiquée en tant que ta femme. Puis-je maintenant te revendiquer en tant que mon mari ? »

Ses sourcils se réunirent au milieu de son front avec consternation, sa bouche s'ouvrant en grand une fois de plus sous le choc.

« Tu veux que nous… »

« Edek, chaque fois que tu me touches, que tu tiens ma main, que tu effleures mon bras… Chaque fois que tu me regardes, je me surprends à vouloir plus de toi. Le baiser que nous avons échangé aujourd'hui… m'a laissée sur ma faim, et j'en veux plus. Je veux tout avec toi. Tout… »

« Izabela, je suis… j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer… »

« Et moi alors ? S'il te plaît, Edek. Je veux juste que tu me touches, et je vais te toucher. Embrasse-moi comme tu l'as fait plus tôt. »

Il se redressa sur son avant-bras pour la regarder, son sourire et ses lèvres humides brillant dans le clair de lune qui ruisselait par la fenêtre.

« Izabela, je crains de te faire mal. »

Elle tendit la main et prit sa joue en coupe dans sa paume.

« Edek, je suis amoureuse de toi. Permets-moi de faire de toi mon époux devant Dieu. Dans cette pièce, en ce moment, je n'ai pas peur, et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Laisse-moi te montrer comment je t'aime avec mon corps… »

De sa main gauche il la prit par la nuque et se pencha pour l'embrasser, plongeant ses doigts dans sa chevelure avec bonheur.

« … Et je te montrerai comment je t'aime avec le mien. »

Le baiser devint plus passionné alors que leur peau nue commençait à glisser contre les zones qui enflammaient la brûlure intense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait contrôler.

Ils se laissèrent porter par leurs impulsions. Ils bougèrent de façon erratique dans cette danse inconnue, leurs mains et leurs jambes poussant et tirant, tiraillant et agrippant pour avoir plus.

La bouche d'Edek quitta celle d'Izabela et traça un chemin bouillant le long de sa nuque, sa langue et ses lèvres découvrant le goût qu'elle avait à cet endroit.

« Tous les dimanches, depuis l'âge de quatorze ans et la première fois où je t'ai remarquée… je regardais ton cou dénudé et je me demandais comment ce serait de le toucher… de le goûter… »

Sa langue quitta ses lèvres une fois encore et dessina un sentier humide vers sa clavicule. Elle gémit quand elle sentit le bout de ses doigts tracer la base de son sein, esquissant un trajet sur la pente douce pour effleurer son mamelon.

« Quand tu sautais hors du lit dans ton état frénétique, je les regardais rebondir alors que tu courais, me taquinant pendant des mois. Je me demandais s'ils seraient aussi moelleux et pleins dans mes mains qu'ils ne le paraissaient… »

Ses lèvres descendirent davantage, sa langue glissant contre un téton tandis que sa main jouait avec l'autre.

« … Ou le goût qu'ils auraient. »

Elle était incapable de comprendre ce dont son corps avait besoin, mais par la façon dont elle bougeait sous lui, il était clair qu'il voulait avoir plus. Ses jambes s'écartèrent davantage. Alors qu'il sombrait entre celles-ci, elle sentit cette partie de _lui _pousser contre sa cuisse, volumineuse et très chaude.

Elle traîna ses mains dans ses cheveux et sur son dos robuste, fort et musclé des mois de dur labeur. Sa main traça sa taille jusqu'à son ventre ferme et il gémit quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa longueur. Il était large, dense et long dans sa main, et il rua contre son mouvement alors qu'elle l'examinait pour la première fois. Elle fut surprise de voir combien la peau était différente et satinée sur la partie la plus dure de lui, la partie chaude qui semblait prendre plus d'expansion.

Quand elle le sentit glisser un doigt entre cette partie d'elle, elle fut incapable de se concentrer et laissa tomber sa main, la ramenant dans ses cheveux, tirant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soulève sa bouche pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Tu es si chaude ici. Si étroite. J'ai peur de te faire mal. »

Elle pouvait sentir la partie charnue de son doigt glisser légèrement en elle et elle souleva les hanches pour encourager son doigt plus loin, soupirant bruyamment à la sensation grisante d'être touchée là. Elle ouvrit les jambes encore plus pour l'inciter et il la surprit quand il glissa le bout de son érection en elle à la place, l'étirant légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu es prête, mon Izabela ? »

Elle regarda dans ses yeux et acquiesça, observant son visage se crisper de surprise en la pénétrant.

Ça ne lui fit pas mal comme elle s'y était attendue. L'étirement profond se transforma en une nouvelle ferveur et elle l'exhorta à se mouvoir, pour traquer cette chaleur indescriptible qui croissait entre eux. Elle leva ses jambes et les enroula autour de lui tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans sa chaleur à la fois accessible et insondable.

Elle sourit en le regardant se concentrer, une expression d'admiration évidente sur son visage.

« Tu es si petite, si serrée… Je… Je… Argh ! »

Ses hanches bougèrent rapidement en réponse au mouvement des siennes. Le lit oscilla bruyamment sous eux alors qu'ils se mouvaient avec emballement. Elle pouvait sentir les muscles d'Edek se consolider et ensuite il poussa plus fort, plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, son front plissé d'étonnement tandis qu'il rayonnait d'extase, son corps tremblant en se libérant.

C'était différent de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Quand son regard se posa sur son visage souriant, les yeux d'Izabela brillaient avec gaieté.

Il se retira d'elle lentement, roulant de côté et entraînant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Izabela, est-ce que ce qui vient de _m'_arriver t'est arrivé à _toi _aussi ? »

« Je ne pense pas, mais maman dit que ça peut être plus difficile pour une femme. »

« Ta maman a été très ouverte avec toi. La mienne n'a jamais mentionné _ça._ Nous devrons continuer à essayer jusqu'à ce que ce soit facile pour toi aussi… »

Elle éclata de rire et il posa un doigt sur sa bouche dans un geste pour lui intimer le silence.

Izabela secoua la tête avec défi et rit encore plus fort.

« Je suis sérieux, chère épouse. Qu'allons-nous faire si Bauersfrau Schwarz nous entend ? »

Elle se redressa pour chevaucher ses hanches et se pencha pour l'embrasser, glissant la couverture sur leurs corps éveillés.

« J'espère bien qu'elle nous entend, cher époux. »

**oo**

Izabela avança avec précaution, notant la douleur persistante qu'elle éprouvait à chaque pas. C'était un précieux rappel de ce qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures auparavant.

Elle était impatiente de le faire à nouveau.

Quand Bauersfrau Schwarz passa devant elle dans la cuisine, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit pour aller vérifier les vaches. Izabela ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**oo**

Izabela était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à traiter souvent avec les autres prisonniers. Edek rentrait des champs avec des histoires de mécontentement parmi les couples.

La compétitivité entre les prisonniers était implacable. Ils avaient recours à des mesures extrême pour une ration supplémentaire de viande ou une tranche de pain en extra… pour toute reconnaissance positive de Bauersfrau Schwarz ou des autres soldats. La meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver durant leurs journées était d'être félicités et récompensés. Cela opposait couple contre couple… numéro contre numéro…

La compétitivité s'aggrava à mesure que les épouses tombaient enceintes. Les maris pouvaient quitter leur poste en priorité si leurs épouses avaient besoin de soins, et la détenue enceinte recevait des rations supplémentaires des provisions les plus convoitées.

À la fin de la première année de leur terme, six couples attendaient un enfant. Bauersfrau Schwarz se prépara à accueillir les nouveaux numéros en transformant l'une de ses zones de stockage en grande pouponnière. Les murs furent peints en jaune et les berceaux regroupés autour de la pièce.

Au fil des mois, les berceaux commencèrent à se remplir, et bientôt deux autres prisonnières furent enceintes à leur tour.

Les mères pouvaient aller et venir à leur guise, rendant l'allaitement plus facile pour elles. Elles continuèrent de recevoir des rations supplémentaires afin de pouvoir bien nourrir leurs enfants, et certaines devinrent enceintes une deuxième fois pendant la durée de leur séjour forcé sur la ferme.

Izabela observa le bonheur qui semblait entourer tout ce qui impliquait la chambre jaune et elle commença à vouloir un enfant elle aussi. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti de véritable bonheur. Elle comprenait que la guerre n'était pas une circonstance idéale pour mettre un enfant au monde, mais elle n'y pensait plus en ces termes. Ses rations avaient diminué en raison de l'augmentation du nombre de nouvelles mères. La douleur lancinante de la faim s'accroissait de jour en jour. Elle cuisinait leur viande alors qu'elle-même n'avait droit qu'à de la pâte de betterave. Cette disparité l'irritait et elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle savait qu'Edek éprouvait la faim lui aussi.

Le désespoir commença à prendre racine.

**oo**

« J'ai tellement faim, Edek. Regarde la peau sur mes os. Il ne reste rien de moi. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder, à côté de lui dans le lit, pour savoir combien elle était devenue mince. Elle paraissait frêle et ses joues étaient creuses.

« Izabela, j'ai trouvé quelques vieux journaux dans le hangar. Je les ai cachés sous notre lit. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions déchiqueter les morceaux dans notre bouillon. Ça nous remplira. Je l'ai essayé hier et ce n'était pas... »

Il arrêta de parler quand il la sentit pleurer contre sa poitrine, ses sanglots remplissant la chambre.

L'agonie commença à prendre racine.

**oo**

« Aidez-la ! »

Edek courut vers la caisse qui avait tombé, le tablier pourpre de la maîtresse des lieux visible sous le bord de la massive boîte renversée.

« Pourquoi ne faites-vous rien ? Aidez-moi à soulever ça ! »

Personne ne bougea. Ils se contentèrent de le regarder avec mépris.

« Laisse-la crever là. Peut-être qu'alors nous pourrons nous libérer de cet horrible endroit. »

Pendant un bref moment, il réfléchit à ce que le Détenu Cinq insinuait.

« Les gardes n'ont aucune idée que ceci vient de se produire. Tu connais bien la maison et ses environs, Détenu Un. Va chercher ses armes à feu. Laisse-la saigner à mort là où elle est et nous pourrons prendre les gardes à l'entrée par surprise. Nous pourrons être libérés de cette salope ! »

Il pouvait entendre les pas d'Izabela dans la cour alors qu'elle s'empressait le long du chemin de pierre.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Edek, aide-moi à soulever cette caisse ! Pourquoi restez-vous là sans rien faire, vous autres ? Nous devons nous dépêcher… »

Les Détenus Cinq et Six coururent vers la maison, les autres hésitant à les suivre. Ils restaient immobiles dans leur acte de résistance.

Izabela ne fut pas choquée par les émotions contradictoires qu'elle voyait traverser leurs visages. Elle aussi les ressentait. Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas devenir une meurtrière. Elle n'allait pas rester à l'arrière-plan et regarder Bauersfrau Schwarz mourir alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour la sauver.

Elle saisit la main tremblante d'Edek et ensemble ils tentèrent de déplacer la caisse, se penchant et la soulevant en utilisant toutes leurs forces. Ils furent seulement capables de la soulever de quelques centimètres.

« Edek, essaye de tenir la caisse en place pendant que je tente de tirer Bauersfrau Schwarz par les pieds ! »

Il se tendit de toutes ses forces. Il fut assez fort pour maintenir la cage à quelques centimètres du sol juste suffisamment longtemps pour que sa femme tire Bauersfrau Schwarz de dessous.

Les autres demeurèrent immobiles jusqu'à ce que des coups de feu se fassent entendre en provenance de la tour de guet.

Edek ramassa Bauersfrau Schwarz qui gisait par terre et Izabela tint sa main tandis qu'ils regardaient les autres prisonniers courir vers la porte d'entrée, pensant que les Détenus Cinq et Six avaient réussi à tirer sur les gardes. Ces détenus savaient que s'ils parvenaient à se rendre au portail, ils avaient une chance de recouvrer leur liberté.

Edek et Izabela restèrent en arrière, regardant les autres se précipiter vers la porte. Ceux qui s'enfuyaient ne se souciaient plus des menaces faites par Bauersfrau Schwarz à l'égard de leurs familles restées en Pologne, ou de ce qui leur arriverait à eux-mêmes. Ils ne pensaient plus à leurs enfants restés dans la pouponnière. Ils ne pensaient tout simplement plus au-delà de l'aspect de leur survie individuelle.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour et virent que les gardes avaient fortifié la porte et qu'ils se tenaient au-dessus de deux corps, ils mirent fin à leur tentative de rébellion.

Quand les gardes aperçurent Edek en train de transporter Bauersfrau Schwarz, ils abandonnèrent les prisonniers morts et accoururent.

Edek cria à leur intention, sa voix résonnant dans toute la cour.

« Une caisse est tombée sur elle. Les Détenus Cinq et Six ont profité de l'occasion pour tenter un soulèvement. Ils ont couru dans la maison et ont trouvé ses armes. Vous devez faire venir un médecin ici tout de suite si vous voulez qu'elle vive ! »

Le garde leva son arme et la pointa sur les autres prisonniers.

« Retournez au travail tous autant que vous êtes ! Le divertissement est terminé pour la journée ! »

Ils firent demi-tour en vitesse et retournèrent à leurs tâches individuelles.

Edek et Izabela transportèrent Bauersfrau Schwarz jusqu'à sa chambre, une pièce de la maison dont ils connaissaient l'emplacement, et l'installèrent avec précaution sur le lit, la sentinelle à proximité derrière eux.

« Un docteur sera ici sous peu. Jusque-là restez dans cette maison. »

Ils hochèrent la tête et le garde tourna les talons et disparut dans l'escalier.

« Je vais nettoyer ses blessures, Edek. Voudrais-tu s'il te plaît aller me chercher un peu d'eau chaude et un chiffon dans la cuisine ? »

Il sortit de la chambre sans dire un mot et revint un peu plus tard. Izabela avait déjà enlevé les couches de vêtements ensanglantés du corps de Bauersfrau Schwarz et avait recouvert celui-ci avec un drap.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bauersfrau Schwarz commença à gémir de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les regarda tous les deux.

« Vous ne m'avez pas laissée mourir. »

Sa voix était faible, à peine audible.

Ils secouèrent la tête en réponse.

« Je suis restée consciente pendant un certain temps. J'ai tout entendu. Herr Cullenski, je suis reconnaissante que vous ayez été assez fort pour soulever la caisse tout seul. Frau Cullenski, je vous remercie de m'avoir tirée sans l'aide des autres. Vous avez… vous avez fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse envers moi. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Je… »

Elle perdit à nouveau conscience et ils restèrent là à la fixer, sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Izabela plaça le chiffon dans l'eau chaude et continua de nettoyer ses blessures. Edek aida sa femme autant qu'il le put.

Quand le médecin arriva, il les félicita tous les deux pour le travail qu'ils avaient fait.

À partir de ce soir là, ils reçurent une double ration de viande pendant que les autres prisonniers ne recevaient que le strict minimum et pas de viande du tout.

**oo**

« Frau Cullenski, voici la photo dont je vous ai parlé, celle de mon Jacob et de sa femme. »

Bauersfrau Schwarz était devenue plus bavarde et plus familière avec Izabela au cours de sa convalescence, tout en s'adressant à elle avec plus de respect comme elle avait promis de le faire à leur arrivée sur la ferme. Elle récupérait lentement mais elle était capable de s'asseoir et de marcher sur de courtes distances. Izabela s'asseyait avec elle et l'aidait avec tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Izabela prit la photo de la main tendue de Bauersfrau Schwarz et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heureux tableau dans le cadre.

« Il y a Jacob, la femme que je vous ai mentionnée, et mon époux Willem… J'avais l'habitude de l'appeler Billy. »

« Vous étiez une belle famille, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

« Nous l'étions. Et pourtant… Savez-vous que notre nom de famille signifie Noir ? Un nom très approprié. Nous avons connu très peu de bonheur dans nos vies. C'était comme si un nuage noir s'était installé en permanence au dessus de nous. »

Izabela demeura silencieuse, regardant la photo dans ses mains. Cela lui rappela sa propre famille. Elle se demanda à quoi ils ressemblaient maintenant. Elle aurait voulu avoir une photo d'eux en sa possession.

**oo**

Il avait pleuré. Elle pouvait dire que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé en remarquant ce simple fait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait vers la maison à cette heure de la journée alors qu'il était habituellement dans les champs.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Edek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Bauersfrau Schwarz vient d'avoir des nouvelles de la Pologne. Elle voulait que ce soit moi qui te le dise… Mes parents ont fui après que ma maison ait été rasée par le feu… Ton père… il s'est échappé lui aussi. »

Le corps d'Izabela tremblait contre sa poitrine.

« Ma mère ? Ma sœur ? »

« Elles… elles ont été emmenées à Auschwitz après que ton père ait fui. Il a refusé de venir ici, comme nous l'avons fait… »

Elle s'effondra sur le sol, sa tête dans ses mains.

« Izabela, elles ont… péri. »

Elle succomba aux ténèbres. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait jamais refaire surface.

**oo**

Son mari était auprès d'elle quand elle se réveilla, l'encerclant dans ses bras. Sa chaleur était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore sentir. C'était la seule chose qui semblait _réelle_.

« Edek, est-ce que j'entends des femmes se lamenter ou bien suis-je seulement en train d'halluciner ? »

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, son dos blotti contre sa poitrine.

« Tu ne rêves pas, mais c'est un cauchemar… Elles sont dehors dans la cour et elles se réconfortent les unes les autres. Les soldats sont venus récupérer les enfants. »

Elle demeura immobile, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Bauersfrau Schwarz dit qu'elle s'est vue attribuer un quota au début de notre terme en ce qui concerne la reproduction des travailleurs esclaves. C'était l'une des stipulations pour permettre aux couples de venir ici. Un décret a été appliqué à sa requête. Les enfants ne seront pas retournés… »

Izabela bougea ses mains de manière protectrice sur son ventre. Il avait tout juste commencé à grossir sensiblement avec l'enfant qu'elle portait dans son sein. Les grandes mains d'Edek se déplacèrent sur les siennes, reposant sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Bauersfrau Schwarz m'a dit qu'elle avait des soupçons il y a quelques semaines. N'as-tu pas pensé que je serais heureux ? »

« Est-ce même important, Edek ? Il va seulement être emporté loin de nous quand il va naître. Ça n'a plus d'importance… »

« Ne dis pas ça, Izabela ! Bauersfrau Schwarz a dit qu'elle ne nous l'enlèvera pas. Elle dit qu'elle a un plan… de lui faire confiance à ce sujet. Elle a dit qu'elle va te donner de la viande à manger trois fois par jour et que tes fonctions seront allégées. »

Elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« Elle a fait ça avec les autres et regarde ce qui est arrivé. Nous aurions dû la laisser mourir, comme le voulaient les autres… Nous aurions dû saisir cette occasion de nous échapper quand nous l'avions. »

Il l'étreignit étroitement contre sa poitrine, ses mains reposant fermement sur son ventre gonflé.

« Je la crois, Izabela. »

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver sa voix. Quand elle put enfin parler, celle-ci était faible et lacée avec le doute.

« J'espère que tu as raison. »

**oo**

« C'est une journée splendide. La chaleur du soleil sera agréable sur notre peau. Bauersfrau Schwarz nous a donné quelques minutes de repos. Allons nous asseoir dans les champs, Izabela. Je vais lui dire maintenant où nous avons l'intention d'aller. »

Izabela attendit le retour d'Edek, se levant lentement de son siège. Son ventre énorme était un obstacle à ce stade et elle était sûre qu'il lui faudrait une éternité pour se rendre jusqu'aux champs avec sa démarche de canard.

Il revint et la souleva avec facilité, la portant loin de la maison. Les hautes herbes étaient belles à contempler alors qu'elles se balançaient au gré du vent, formant des cascades de vagues dorées le long des coteaux.

Il la déposa par terre et s'agenouilla ensuite à ses pieds, délaçant ses chaussures pour les lui enlever. Il lui retira ses bas et commença à frictionner ses chevilles enflées.

« Edek, si tu continues à faire ça je vais m'endormir. »

Il rit et s'assit à côté d'elle, retirant ses propres chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Il l'observa curieusement tandis qu'elle se penchait en arrière et levait ses pieds pour en exposer le dessous au soleil.

« Que fais-tu, chère épouse ? »

Un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« J'avais l'habitude de faire ça quand j'étais enfant. Il y a un je ne sais quoi dans l'air d'été soufflant à travers mes orteils… la chaleur du soleil chauffant la plante de mes pieds… J'aime regarder le contraste de ma peau contre le ciel bleu. Petite, j'imaginais que je marchais sur l'air… que je marchais avec les anges. Essaye-le, Edek. »

Il se pencha en arrière et leva timidement ses pieds en l'air pour l'imiter. Il convint que la sensation était agréable… délicieusement agréable.

Ils étaient reconnaissants d'avoir de petits interludes comme celui-ci. Des rapports au sujet de la guerre émergeaient, disant qu'elle s'intensifiait aux portes de l'Allemagne. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, aussi essayaient-ils de profiter et d'apprécier les petites choses de la vie. Celles-ci étaient rares, mais elles étaient néanmoins spéciales pour eux.

**oo**

« Sentez-vous les contractions, Frau Cullenski ? »

« Oui, mais je me sens si faible. »

« Vous devez m'écouter, Izabela. Vous pouvez et vous allez passer au travers. Vous êtes une femme forte, et vous avez la constitution pour enfanter. Essayez de respirer à travers les contractions et le bébé sera bientôt là. Je reviendrai sou peu. Herr Cullenski, venez avec moi. »

Il suivit rapidement Bauersfrau Schwarz hors de la pièce, pressé de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire loin des oreilles de sa femme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. Je vais aller chercher le chariot. Quand vous l'entendrez contourner la maison, allez dans la chambre mais n'alarmez pas Izabela. Prenez-la doucement et amenez-là au chariot. C'est compris ? »

Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête. La panique était en train de l'envahir.

Quand il entendit les roues sur le gravier, il entra dans le salon et souleva sa femme du canapé.

Bauersfrau Schwarz attendait avec des couvertures. C'était une nuit sans lune, aussi devait-il faire très attention où il mettait les pieds en avançant sur le sol inégal sans l'avantage de voir où il allait.

« Bauersfrau Schwarz, qu'allons-nous faire s'ils prennent le bébé quand nous allons revenir ? »

« Herr Cullenski, vous m'avez sauvé la vie tous les deux. Vous ne perdrez pas votre enfant. Je vais prétendre que c'est le mien et il ne quittera pas cet endroit une fois que vous serez revenus avec lui. N'emmenez pas Frau Cullenski à l'hôpital parce qu'ils enregistreraient la naissance dans leurs dossiers et pourraient venir ici à la recherche du bébé dans quelques jours. Allez directement au couvent. Les religieuses vont mettre le bébé au monde là-bas et rester discrètes. Elles essayent de demeurer à l'écart des autorités. Je suis déjà ronde, et donc les autorités vont croire que j'ai couché avec un soldat pour le bien de la cause aryenne. Restez sous le couvert de l'obscurité et prenez la route au nord de la ville. Ce sera le premier clocher que vous verrez. Dépêchez-vous de la mettre dans le chariot ! Elle est pâle comme la mort… »

Elle l'enveloppa dans une autre couverture alors qu'il la plaçait délicatement à l'arrière du chariot.

« Revenez avec le chariot avant l'aube et vous pourrez retourner la chercher demain soir, après la naissance de l'enfant. »

« Je tiens à rester avec elle, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

« Ça ne se passe pas comme ça ici en Allemagne, Herr Cullenski. Vous devez me faire confiance ou bien vous allez éveiller les soupçons des nonnes qui vont appeler les soldats, qui eux _vont_ prendre votre enfant. Je vous donne ma parole que vous pourrez retourner les récupérer, elle et l'enfant, demain à la tombée de la nuit. Les religieuses vont bien prendre soin d'eux au couvent. »

Elle se retourna pour s'adresser à la femme gémissant de douleur.

« Izabela, vous devez rester aussi silencieuse que possible. Ce voyage ne sera pas agréable, mais n'oubliez pas que votre silence est primordial. Une fois que vous serez sur la route, vous devrez vous retenir d'émettre quelque son que ce soit. Je vais vous recouvrir avec une couverture et une caisse de pommes de terre vide de sorte que les sentinelles postées dans la tour n'y regarderont pas à deux fois. Votre mari se déplacera rapidement. »

Elle plaça la caisse vide sur Izabela et verrouilla l'arrière de la charrette.

Elle se retourna vers Edek, lui remettant de l'argent.

« Herr Cullenski, chargez la caisse avec des subsistances avant votre retour. Les gardes ne vous interrogeront pas. »

Il la remercia et sauta derrière les rênes en vitesse, mettant les chevaux en mouvement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le couvent, deux nonnes accoururent vers eux.

« Ma femme est sur le point d'accoucher. Je reviendrai les chercher ce soir. S'il vous plaît, prenez soin d'elle… d'eux. S'il vous plaît… »

« Mon fils, depuis le temps, nous avons acquis beaucoup d'expertise. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Edek Cullenski, et voici ma femme Izabela… »

« Izabela et le bébé iront bien. Prie dans l'intervalle. Quand tu reviendras plus tard, tu auras un nouvel enfant… »

« C'est notre premier. »

« Alors qu'il soit béni encore plus. Dieu sera avec lui. Je suis sûre que ta femme est vigoureuse et déterminée. »

Il hocha la tête en réponse, serrant sa femme sur sa poitrine une dernière fois avant de la remettre aux bons soins des religieuses qui la portèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment en pierre.

Il resta là plusieurs minutes avant d'avoir la force de se détourner de l'entrée… de laisser la femme qu'il aimait entre les mains de parfaits étrangers.

Il commença à prier. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

**oo**

« Elle est magnifique, tout comme sa mère. Regarde ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Ma mère m'a dit que j'étais très blond, comme ça, quand je suis venu au monde. Comment as-tu décidé de l'appeler, mon amour ? »

« Maria Alicja Cullenski. Pour ma mère, ma sœur… J'aimerais l'appeler par son deuxième prénom… »

Elle pleurait dans la poitrine d'Edek en tenant leur bébé bien emmailloté et endormi entre eux, espérant qu'elles étaient témoins de ce moment merveilleux de là-haut, souhaitant désespérément qu'elles puissent être vivantes et ici avec elle pour vivre ce moment béni qu'est l'accueil d'une nouvelle vie.

La douleur physique de l'accouchement n'était rien à côté de la douleur émotionnelle qu'elle ressentait face à leur absence. Le deuil était presque trop à supporter. Elle voulait désespérément sa mère et sa sœur, pourtant jamais plus elle ne les étreindrait, jamais plus elle ne les verrait.

« Izabela, il y a deux autres choses que nous devrions faire pendant que nous sommes ici et en avons l'occasion. »

Elle lui lança un regard entendu, reconnaissante qu'il soit capable de penser à des choses plus heureuses.

La religieuse qui aidait Izabela après l'accouchement revint dans leur zone vêtue d'un habit blanc frais. Elle apportait un verre d'eau à Izabela.

« Ma sœur, pourrions-nous s'il vous plaît parler avec un prêtre ? »

« Vous désirez faire baptiser l'enfant maintenant ? »

Edek et Izabela sourirent en réponse.

« Oui. Mais nous tenons aussi à nous marier officiellement devant un homme de Dieu. »

**oo**

« Sarah, imagine ma surprise quand j'ai entendu dire que tu avais eu un bébé. Tu l'as si bien caché, et quelle beauté ! Regarde ces cheveux blonds ! C'est une parfaite Aryenne ! Lequel des commandants est son père ? Franz m'a demandé qui il devait féliciter quand il se rendra au quartier général. Il m'a suppliée d'en avoir un autre, mais je lui ai dit que j'en ai fini après notre dixième. Quand il va voir cette petite, cependant, je suis sûre qu'il va essayer de me faire changer d'avis. »

Assises dans le salon, sirotant leur thé, les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur.

« Est-ce que tu as de l'aide pour t'occuper d'elle ? Comment arrives-tu à diriger la ferme et tous les prisonniers avec tes nouvelles responsabilités ? »

Izabela se tenait immobile devant la cuisinière, la cuillère en l'air tandis qu'elle écoutait les deux amies bavarder dans la pièce voisine. Elles ne savaient pas qu'elle pouvait les entendre.

« J'ai beaucoup d'aide. Et ceux qui ne sont pas efficaces, je les tue. C'est simple, Gretta. Très simple. Tu devrais songer à appliquer pour avoir des prisonniers toi aussi. Je suis sûre que Franz apprécierait l'aide supplémentaire sur votre ferme étant donné qu'elle est encore plus grosse que la nôtre. Les Polonais sont ceux qui travaillent le plus dur, alors je vous conseille de soumettre vos demandes dès maintenant. »

« Sarah, je n'arrive pas à me remettre du fait que tu aies eu un bébé à ton âge ! »

« Je suis sûre que Billy est en train de rire de moi, de là où il se trouve, Gretta. »

« Bon, je dois y aller, mais encore toutes mes félicitations pour ta fille. Je suis certaine que Franz passera faire un tour quand il reviendra du front. Merci pour le thé ! »

Izabela entendit les pas dans le vestibule et la porte d'entrée se refermer.

Bauersfrau Schwarz apparut dans la cuisine, tenant précautionneusement Alicja contre sa poitrine. Elle tendit le bébé à Izabela et commença à remuer la soupe.

« C'est l'une des femmes les plus bavardes d'Allemagne. Vous et Herr Cullenski avez de la chance que votre petite ait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que cela devrait faire cesser toute conjecture, si jamais il y en a eu. Au coucher du soleil, le mot se sera propagé jusqu'au quartier général. Elle sera en sécurité ici, Frau Cullenski. Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter. Allez la nourrir. Je vais finir ce que vous avez commencé mais je m'attends à ce que vous reveniez vite. »

**ooo**

**Printemps 1945**

Tout ce qu'il restait sur la ferme était le journal sous leur lit et l'eau du puits. Il n'y avait plus de nourriture et on ne trouvait plus aucune denrée comestible. Ils mouraient de faim et de faiblesse. Les lignes électriques avaient été coupées ainsi que les conduites de gaz, aussi n'y avait-il plus de chauffage et ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser le poêle.

Le bruit des bombes qui tombaient du ciel les forçait à rester blottis sur leur lit. Alors que les bombes frappaient les bâtiments de Landshut, les secousses violentes de chaque impact craquaient et libéraient la glace qui s'était formée sur les murs de la chambre, envoyant des glaçons s'écraser contre le plancher en bois.

C'était après le lever du soleil et l'odeur de la cendre et de la poudre à canon en train de brûler imprégnait la fenêtre de leur chambre à coucher. Bauersfrau Schwarz leur dit de rassembler leurs affaires et de se préparer à partir à tout moment. Ils n'avaient que les vêtements qu'ils portaient sur eux et la petite sacoche d'Edek, et n'avaient donc pas à se soucier davantage des préparatifs de départ.

Ils entendirent un énorme klaxon comme ils n'en avaient jamais entendu avant.

Lorsqu'ils coururent à leur fenêtre pour regarder dehors, ils purent voir de grands groupes de soldats au loin. Ils étaient vêtus différemment des soldats qui leur étaient familiers dans le camp de travail.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte que ce n'étaient pas des Nazis qu'ils voyaient approcher de la ferme.

C'étaient des Américains.

« Venez vite ! »

La voix de Bauersfrau Schwarz était frénétique, aussi dévalèrent-ils les escaliers, Izabela portant l'enfant endormi dans ses bras.

« Tenez, prenez ceci. Partez en vitesse avant qu'ils ne se mettent à cribler la maison de balles sans discernement. »

Edek ouvrit l'enveloppe que la maîtresse des lieux venait de lui donner et en sortit une grosse somme d'argent.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter, Bauersfrau Schwarz. »

« Vous le pouvez, et vous le _ferez. _Ce montant vous permettra de retrouver la famille que vous avez laissée… et vous aidera à avoir une nouvelle vie. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste, et je veux vous le donner pour… »

« Raison de plus pour que vous le gardiez, Bauersfrau Schwarz… »

Il essaya de lui rendre l'enveloppe, mais elle la lui redonna avec insistance et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« La seule chose dont j'ai besoin où je vais est le pardon, et je doute que je l'obtiendrai car je ne le mérite pas. »

Le bruit des balles frappant les portes métalliques à proximité sonna dans l'air.

« Partez maintenant, vite ! Prenez votre enfant et fuyez cet endroit ! Vous êtes libres ! »

Elle fouilla dans le tiroir dans le couloir et en retira un revolver alors que le bruit des soldats hurlant à pleins poumons se rapprochait de la cour.

Edek et Izabela se précipitèrent hors de la maison aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Il leva les mains en l'air tandis qu'Izabela tenait étroitement sa fille contre sa poitrine.

Ils étaient à quelques pas des soldats quand le bruit d'un coup de feu solitaire résonna de la porte d'entrée.

Les soldats levèrent leurs armes en réponse, fonçant à l'intérieur de la résidence.

Quand ils franchirent le seuil, ils trouvèrent la source du bruit gisant dans une mare de son propre sang sur le sol.

**ooo**

La main tremblotante d'Edek était placée dans le dos d'Izabela tandis qu'ils marchaient le long du bas-côté de la route, au rythme plus lent que les Américains avaient établi. Il regarda sa femme et reconnut le choc qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Elle était pâle et tremblante avec Alicja blottie dans sa nuque, tentant de trouver le sommeil après tout le tumulte dans la cour.

« Permets-moi de la porter un peu, mon amour. »

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de la laisser aller. Il comprit qu'elle ne céderait pas, alors il se tourna vers ceux qui marchaient à leur suite.

Il n'y avait pas d'émotion, pas de dynamisme ni de vie… rien. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous faits en pierre.

Un fardeau de béton pesait lourdement sur leurs cœurs tandis que la ferme blanche devenait un point dans le lointain.

Ils présumaient qu'avec la libération viendraient les réjouissances. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors qu'ils traînaient leurs corps épuisés derrière les soldats américains, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de regarder fixement devant eux. Ce qui était désespérant, c'est qu'alors qu'ils étaient libres, leurs familles avaient été détruites. Tout ce qu'ils connaissaient n'était plus.

En arrivant à Landshut, il y avait des cadavres en bordure de la route. L'odeur de fumée et de mort pendait autour d'eux comme le spectre du mal qui avait créé le cauchemar qu'était devenue leur vie, enveloppant tout dans un implacable désespoir.

Être libérés du camp de travail voulait aussi dire être confrontés au fait qu'ils avaient survécu alors que tant d'autres avaient _péri_.

Leur dilemme moral macéra au milieu des questions sans réponse au sujet de leur avenir. Ils n'avaient pas de solution ni d'entendement alors qu'ils marchaient à travers la destruction des attentats à la bombe qui avaient transpercé les rues de Landshut. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, ou s'ils devaient être heureux, ou effrayés ou tristes… Ils n'étaient conscients de rien sauf de l'agonie physiquement exténuante qu'ils éprouvaient chaque fois qu'ils mettaient un pied devant l'autre. Leur soudaine culpabilité d'avoir survécu pesait également lourdement sur eux… un boulet incommensurable et écrasant qui chargeait leurs cœurs et leurs esprits.

Chacun commença à s'effondrer sous le poids de _tout _ça.

Les soldats américains commencèrent à les soulever et à les transporter vers les véhicules qui les emmèneraient à la base américaine installée non loin de là. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'excuser du fait que les prisonniers libérés aient eu à marcher une certaine distance, mais les cratères des bombes empêchaient les chariots d'aller au-delà de l'église. Les survivants devaient se frayer un chemin comme ils le pouvaient. Pieds nus, maigres à faire peur, pâles, grelottants… presque sans vie.

Les prisonniers libérés furent chargés dans de grands chariots dont les lattes de bois étaient couvertes de sang et imprégnées de l'odeur de la poudre à canon.

Les ruines autour d'eux étaient encore fumantes des cendres de la destruction et du désespoir, reflétant la façon dont les survivants se sentaient tandis qu'ils ballotaient au gré des mouvements du chariot alors que celui-ci s'éloignait de cet enfer. Cela leur rappela le jour de leur arrivée en ce lieu et leur crainte refit surface, comme cela s'était produit des années auparavant.

Où iraient-ils ? Que feraient-ils ? Étaient-ils prêts pour ce qui serait exigé d'eux maintenant qu'ils avaient la liberté de choisir ?

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la base, accueillis par le sourire des hommes qui leur offraient leurs mains secourables à mesure qu'ils descendaient des chariots.

On leur offrit de l'eau, de la mie de pain et des morceaux de chocolat.

C'était le festin le plus doux et le plus décadent qu'ils avaient depuis des années, et les sourires chaleureux et la gentillesse des Américains les incitèrent à sourire en retour. C'était une langue dégagée de toute frontière ou ligne de bataille. C'était une langue qui coupait à travers les barricades de barbelés qui avaient été leur monde… qui étaient peu à peu devenues leurs _cœurs _vis-à-vis l'humanité.

C'était une langue de bonté humaine et de décence.

Ils furent installés dans un baraquement et tous les trois se glissèrent dans une couchette, vaincus par l'épuisement. Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par l'odeur du bacon frit, du café et du savon. Ils sortirent du baraquement et furent accueillis en allemand par un bénévole qui leur donna à chacun un sac, une serviette, de grandes couvertures et un petit morceau de savon.

« Vous pouvez prendre un bain en privé dans cette tente là-bas. Enlevez vos vêtements et enveloppez-vous dans les couvertures quand vous aurez terminé. Placez vos articles dans ce paquet avec votre serviette. Nous allons laver vos vêtements et vous les ramener dans peu de temps. Vous pouvez prendre le petit déjeuner en attendant vos affaires. »

Edek était sceptique.

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur, mais comment puis-je savoir que nous allons récupérer nos vêtements ? Ils sont tout ce qu'il nous reste. »

Le soldat sourit en retour, hochant la tête. « Je vais mettre vos noms et votre numéro de baraquement sur ce paquet, vos biens vont rester en lieu sûr. Ils vous seront retournés frais lavés très bientôt. Vous avez tellement enduré. Laissez-nous prendre soin de vous à présent. Permettez-nous de vous mettre à l'aise en vous montrant un peu de gentillesse. »

Edek et Izabela ne purent masquer l'expression de choc sur leurs visages. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce que d'autres offrent leur gentillesse sans paiement. Ils avaient oublié ce que c'était que de recevoir de la gentillesse gratuitement.

Quand Izabela lui toucha le bras pour l'encourager, Edek sourit au soldat, acceptant sans dire un mot le sac et les autres articles. Ils se rendirent à la tente aménagée pour les bains, où des compartiments privés improvisés avaient été placés les uns à côté des autres, avec des auges d'eau chaude vaporeuse et des bacs disposés entre eux.

Vidant soigneusement leurs poches de leurs seules possessions, ils placèrent leurs vêtements rances dans le sac et entreprirent de débarrasser leur chair calleuse des derniers vestiges de leur emprisonnement. L'eau chaude et la mousse parfumée sur leur peau firent monter les larmes à leurs yeux. La chaleur était réconfortante. Elle s'infiltrait dans leurs os tel un nouveau sacrement d'espérance, leur désespoir et leurs craintes se déversant enfin de leurs corps, s'écoulant dans la terre déjà meurtrie par les bombes et le sang.

Leur _purification_ avait commencé.

Ils sourirent en se lavant mutuellement les cheveux et en se frottant le dos l'un l'autre. Ils gloussèrent alors qu'Alicja hurlait de surprise à la sensation de l'eau entrant en contact avec son corps nu. Ils rirent bruyamment quand leur petit ange, tout rose de chaleur et d'avoir été frotté, commença à éclabousser ses parents étourdis de l'excitation que cette nouvelle expérience leur procurait.

Ils se séchèrent avec les serviettes et les placèrent dans le sac pour être lavées, puis ils prirent les couvertures toutes chaudes. Celles-ci étaient rêches au contact sur leur peau nue, mais elles étaient quand même propres et réconfortantes. Alors qu'Edek se saisissait de sa sacoche sur le sol, l'enveloppe que Bauersfrau Schwarz leur avait donnée en tomba. Izabela la ramassa avec précaution, sa bonne humeur oubliée.

Penchés en avant, toute leur attention concentrée sur l'enveloppe ouverte dans leurs mains, ils commencèrent à compter l'argent. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent au dernier billet, ils réalisèrent qu'ils détenaient une somme beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'ils avaient jamais imaginé. Ils étreignirent leur fille entre eux en tremblant d'incrédulité, les pleurs frénétiques laissant la place à une joie sans entrave.

Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient désormais se permettre de voyager où ils le souhaitaient. Le coût de la liberté leur appartenait à présent.

Ils replacèrent l'enveloppe dans la sacoche d'Edek et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, leurs chaussures raclant avec leurs couvertures traînant derrière eux. Ils reçurent chacun un morceau de bacon, un œuf dur et une tasse de café. Un soldat donna un peu de chocolat à Alicja alors qu'il quittait les lieux, notant combien c'était une belle petite fille.

Ils partirent le ventre plein et le cœur léger, revenant à leur couchette pour faire une sieste.

Cette fois, quand ils se réveillèrent, leurs vêtements propres les attendaient, avec une liste d'options concernant l'endroit où ils pourraient aller une fois qu'ils quitteraient la base.

« Nous pourrions retourner en Pologne. Ils disent ici que nous pouvons prendre un train à destination de Cracovie dans deux semaines. »

« Il ne reste plus rien pour nous là-bas, Edek. Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir _jamais _retourner en Pologne. »

Il acquiesça et continua à lire à haute voix.

« On dit ici que tous les ports sont actuellement fermés en France… mais je pense que si nous pouvions aller en Belgique… »

« … Nous pourrions monter à bord d'un bateau en partance pour l'Amérique ? »

Il hocha la tête en réponse, ses yeux dansant avec les possibilités apparaissant devant eux.

« Ça pourrait prendre un certain temps, Izabela. Il pourrait s'écouler des mois… voire des années… »

« Nous serons ensemble, Edek. Nous ferons ce que nous devons faire. »

« Alors commençons par aller en France. Je vais parler avec le soldat là-bas pour voir qui va s'occuper d'arranger ça pour nous. »

Elle se retourna pour regarder sa fille endormie qui avait un petit sourire sur son visage angélique.

« Imagine ce que sa vie sera, Edek. Elle ne se souviendra jamais de cette horreur. Elle grandira en se souvenant de choses et d'époques plus heureuses. »

« C'est ce que _j'espère,_ mon amour. »

Elle écarta la frange du front d'Alicja tout en regardant son mari à travers la tente.

Elle espérait qu'ils étaient prêts.

**oo**

La destruction à la grandeur de l'Europe traversa les frontières, engloutissant la région dans un chaos et une tristesse ininterrompus. La reconstruction était lente et Edek trouva facilement du travail. Il était habitué au travail dur et débilitant, comme l'étaient tous les survivants qui avaient choisi le même chemin en France, et pourtant rien n'était aussi terrible que leurs années de supplice aux mains des nazis. Rien. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour que sa famille puisse se rendre en Belgique.

En raison du climat politique et du manque d'options disponibles pour l'Amérique, ils travaillèrent dur et attendirent patiemment leur heure alors que de nouvelles politiques étaient adoptées et que d'autres options s'offraient enfin à eux.

Un nouveau départ se rapprochait avec chaque mois qui passait, mais ils étaient souvent submergés par un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité… La culpabilité des survivants se demandant pourquoi ils étaient parmi ceux qui avaient eu de la chance.

« On m'a dit plus tôt que les billets pour les navires seront disponibles demain. »

Izabela le regarda avec stupéfaction en entendant son annonce. Elle s'attendait à tout le moins à passer de nombreux mois en Belgique.

« Ne te demandes-tu jamais si nous aurions pu faire plus quand nous étions plus jeunes ? Est-ce que nos parents auraient pu faire plus pour les empêcher de construire, d'exiger le génocide et la torture ? Je me sens coupable que nous soyons en mesure d'acheter ces billets quand tant de gens n'ont pas survécu pour avoir la chance de faire la même chose. »

La voix d'Edek se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Izabela se rendit compte qu'il y avait un journal ouvert sur la table devant lui, et elle comprit qu'il lisait les rapports les plus récents sur la guerre.

Elle comprenait la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait car elle aussi la ressentait. Ils auraient tous pu faire plus et pourtant, alors que les rapports sortaient tous les jours, il apparaissait que l'humanité avait échoué à tellement d'égards qu'il était difficile d'accepter l'étendue de la douleur, de la souffrance et de la mort.

Izabela comprenait ce qu'Edek ressentait, mais comment pouvait-on changer le passé ? Est-ce que la souffrance d'un survivant était quantifiable par rapport à celle d'un autre ? Devrait-elle l'être ? Quelqu'un aurait-il pu stopper les plans fous mis en place par Hitler et son régime nazi ? Ces questions étaient posées dans un article du journal que son mari avait devant lui maintenant, et elle aurait voulu avoir les réponses.

Elle se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre Edek, le serrant très fort alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

Ses larmes trempèrent sa blouse et les siennes mouillèrent ses cheveux, sa tête étant nichée sous son menton.

« Edek, nous n'aurons jamais les réponses à ces questions. Nous devons tous nous efforcer de ne jamais répéter nos erreurs. Sais-tu que je pleure tous les jours pour tous ceux qui ne sont plus ? Quand tu pars travailler, je m'effondre en morceaux, souvent pendant que je regarde Alicja jouer. Je pense à tous ceux que nous avons vus dans les chariots alors que nous étions emmenés loin de la Pologne. Les familles… les petits… même ceux de la chambre jaune dans l'enceinte de la ferme… ma mère et ma sœur… nos voisins et nos amis d'enfance… Nous sommes ici et nous devons nous souvenir d'eux… Nous devons vivre pour eux, honorer leur mémoire. Nous devons faire ce qu'ils ne _peuvent pas_ faire. »

« Je sais que tu as raison, Izabela, mais mon cœur n'a pas moins mal pour autant. Nous avons échappé aux griffes de la mort alors que des millions… »

« Edek, je pense que nos cœurs risquent de toujours faire mal à cause de ça. Nous devons mettre les morceaux épars de nos vies ensemble un par un. Nous allons nous aider mutuellement à guérir de ça. Nous devrons nous préparer à de grands changements, être prêts à accepter notre passé douloureux ainsi que la promesse d'un avenir. Ne vois-tu pas ? Nous avons tellement de choses à vivre. »

Il embrassa son cou en guise de réponse, l'étreignant plus fort contre sa poitrine.

« Comment ai-je eu tant de chance, Izabela Cullenski ? Vous êtes tout ce qui comptez pour moi. Toi et Alicja… »

« Non, Edek. C'est moi qui ai eu de la chance. Quand tu m'as choisie pour être ta femme et que tu m'as sauvée, tu as changé ma vie pour toujours. Jamais je ne t'ai autant aimé ou été aussi reconnaissante. »

**oo**

Le lendemain matin, il se leva avant l'aube pour se rendre au bureau où il allait acheter leur passage vers l'Amérique. Plaçant les trois documents de voyage dans sa bible, il serra fermement celle-ci contre sa poitrine, son cœur martelant d'excitation tandis qu'il s'engageait sur le trottoir. Là, s'étendant à perte de vue, se trouvait une ligne de gens qui attendaient pour faire la même chose que lui… Des individus nomades prêts à payer pour un passage vers une vie meilleure à n'importe quel prix.

Ils partageaient tous l'expérience sans précédent du déplacement. L'ordre se formait à présent à partir du désordre qu'étaient leurs vies. Ils n'étaient pas dans _cette _file unique pour avoir leur existence dévaluée, se faire raser ou devenir un numéro, recevoir une ration de nourriture ou une sentence de mort. Ils étaient en ligne pour recevoir une sentence de _Vie_. Ils réclamaient leur seconde chance dans leur quête du bonheur.

Ils croyaient qu'ils étaient prêts.

**ooo**

« Chers hôtes du New Amsterdam, nous vous encourageons à vous rendre sur le pont du capitaine, à bâbord. La ville de New York est visible à l'horizon et nous passerons à côté de la Statue de la Liberté dans quelques minutes. »

Edek balança sa fille en l'air en la prenant de son siège. Elle rit de le voir si fort et jeta ses petits bras autour du cou de son papa adoré. Il attrapa la main d'Izabela et la porta à sa bouche, l'embrassant gentiment.

Leur famille composée de trois personnes monta les escaliers avec les autres passagers. Il y avait un sentiment d'excitation évident dans le bavardage résonnant des passages étroits menant au pont principal.

Quand ils parvinrent à l'extérieur, en plein soleil, ils durent protéger leurs yeux de la lumière aveuglante.

En atteignant le côté gauche du pont, ils regardèrent avec émerveillement les immeubles surgir à l'horizon alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur nouvelle destinée. Tout le monde pointait dans différentes directions à mesure que les buildings grossissaient, l'étendue du paysage urbain devant eux ne ressemblant à rien de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu, touchant le ciel d'une manière qu'ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer.

Puis ils _la_ virent au loin, et un silence transparent descendit lentement sur le navire. Le bruit du clapotis des vagues contre les côtés du magnifique vaisseau et les mouettes qui volaient bas dans le ciel étaient les seules choses troublant ce silence.

Personne ne bougea tandis qu'ils approchaient inéluctablement d'_elle_. C'était comme si chaque passager était paralysé par le choc qu'il était là pour _la _voir de ses propres yeux, qu'il avaient réussi à échapper à ses pires cauchemars et à voir ce moment se concrétiser.

Plusieurs commencèrent à tenir les mains des étrangers à côté d'eux, alors que d'autres s'étreignaient de façon inattendue. Des survivants donnant la main à d'autres qui comprenaient, qui savaient… qui ne l'oublieraient jamais.

Ils faisaient tous partie d'une famille liée par la dévastation. Ils avaient tous été témoins du pire de l'humanité, et aussi du meilleur.

Et elle se trouvait là… _Liberté. Vie._

Ils comprenaient qu'en approchant de ce magnifique symbole de la liberté, on leur donnait un cadeau que beaucoup ne connaitraient jamais. Tous les gens qui la regardèrent réalisèrent qu'ils devaient, pour tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, essayer de continuer, braver l'inconnu et partir en quête de ce qu'il restait de bonheur dans cette vie, parce que tellement étaient morts sans jamais avoir cette opportunité.

Le soleil descendait derrière elle, projetant son ombre immense sur la proue du navire.

Ils restèrent debout à l'admirer pendant que leurs ombres individuelles se mêlaient à l'ombre imposante de cette lueur d'espoir. Chaque être présent avait une histoire à raconter – une histoire de bravoure, de chagrin, de perte indescriptible. L'ombre monolithique sous laquelle ces voyageurs avaient vécu pendant si longtemps était faite de ténèbres et de douleur qui avaient torturé et contaminé des années de leurs vies… mais cette nouvelle ombre de Liberté semblait les bénir. C'était son seul moyen de les étreindre tandis qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin dans le port des nouveaux rêves et des nouvelles aventures.

Elle les accueillait en permettant à ses ombres de se mêler aux leurs.

Edek fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa bible, enlevant la petite enveloppe qu'il avait gardée près de son cœur. Il l'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes regardèrent les cendres flotter dans l'air et danser dans le sillage du navire, volant librement dans le vent sous l'œil vigilant de Lady Liberté.

Beaucoup fermèrent les yeux pour prier afin que les esprits de ces pauvres âmes sachent qu'ils avaient touché la liberté, et qu'ils la goûteraient où qu'ils soient maintenant.

Pour ceux qui étaient sur le bateau, leur dernier port était devant et le nouveau monde les appelait.

Ils étaient _prêts_.

oOo~FIN~oOo

**Notes de l'auteure :**

**Presque toutes les scènes de cette histoire sont basées en partie sur les récits de survie des membres de ma famille élargie, dont certains ont survécu à plusieurs camps et vivent toujours en Pologne et en Amérique. Mes grands-parents et ma mère ont une plaque familiale à Ellis Island, commémorant leur parcours de la terreur à la liberté bénie d'Amérique. Comme tant d'autres dans leur situation, ils se sentaient extrêmement reconnaissants envers les soldats qui les ont libérés et ont pris soin d'eux après la guerre, pendant qu'ils étaient encore considérés comme des personnes déplacées. Ils considèrent leur vie en Amérique comme étant l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on leur ait fait, où ils vivent en toute liberté et sans les horribles craintes de leur passé.**

**Mes grands-parents jurent que la soupe à base de papier journal les a aidés à conjurer la faim constante qui les tenaillait lors de leurs moments les plus désespérés au camp de travail sur la ferme à Landshut. Mon grand-père offrait de nous préparer de la soupe de journal quand il nous entendait nous plaindre au sujet de choses triviales qui n'allaient pas dans nos vies. Nous avons toujours refusé. Ce qu'il tentait de nous faire comprendre était très clair, cependant, et ça faisait efficacement taire nos lamentations.**

**L'histoire de la naissance d'Alicja (Alice en polonais) ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait passé pour une aryenne pour lui permettre de rester avec ses parents raconte en réalité comment la vie de ma mère a commencé, et comment elle est restée avec mes grands-parents. Ma mère est née à Landshut en 1944. Elle a été l'un des seuls enfants autorisés à rester dans le camp de travail, en partie en raison du fait qu'elle est née avec les cheveux blond clair. Les autres enfants ont été enlevés par les nazis. La plupart n'ont jamais été retournés à leurs parents après la Libération. Encore aujourd'hui ma mère se demande pourquoi elle a pu rester avec ses parents. C'est une question qui demeure, même après toutes ces années.**

**La dernière scène relate d'après leurs témoignages l'arrivée de mes grands-parents et de ma mère en Amérique. C'est de cette façon qu'ils ont perçu leur passage sous la Statue de la Liberté en tant que passagers sur le paquebot New Amsterdam, qui était parti de Rotterdam. Il leur a fallu quelques années pour obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer aux Etats-Unis en provenance de l'Europe. Ils sont arrivés le 9 mai 1951.**

**Bref entretien avec l'auteure au sujet de **_**Bereit**_**.**

_Milk40 : _

_Edek et Izabela ne sont pas juifs puisque l'histoire commence par un beau dimanche à l'église, et malgré tout ils se font persécuter par les allemands. Comment cela s'explique-t-il ?_

_**GothicTemptress :**_

_**Je ne suis pas juive, et personne ne l'est dans ma famille. Les Juifs et les Tsiganes en Pologne ont été les premiers à se faire appréhender et mettre à l'écart, et les catholiques étaient méprisés mais on leur donnait plus d'options. C'est pourquoi Edek et Izabela ont accepté de se rendre dans un camp de travail pour protéger ceux restés en Pologne (et pourquoi la tante d'Edek lui enjoint d'écouter les soldats quand ils voient les cendres pleuvoir au début de l'histoire), tout comme l'ont fait mon grand-père et ma grand-mère. Ma grand-mère et sa sœur ont été envoyées en même temps, ses autres frères et sœur allant à tour de rôle travailler dans les fermes allemandes comme esclaves, en échange de quoi la paix était maintenue entre les soldats allemands et les parents polonais des enfants qu'ils étaient forcés d'envoyer au loin. Beaucoup de familles catholiques ont aussi été envoyées dans des camps de concentration (quelques membres de ma famille ont été tués à Auschwitz parce qu'ils refusaient de coopérer avec les soldats), mais les allemands voulaient faire du peuple polonais des esclaves, et parce que les Juifs et les Tsiganes étaient les plus haïs, les catholiques ont été 'épargnés' pour leur servir de main-d'œuvre. Quand Edek et Izabela sont à l'arrière de la charrette et emmenés au loin, ils voient les familles juives aller vers Auschwitz, or il y avait plus de chances de survivre en sortant de la Pologne qu'en restant à l'intérieur de ses frontières. Les Allemands s'en sont assurés.**_

_**Ce que relate cette histoire est tellement tragique. Il y a même des livres à propos de certaines régions de la Pologne où les polonais se sont regroupés pour aider les allemands à traquer les Juifs afin d'assurer leur propre protection. Cela s'est produit dans toute l'Europe. Il y a beaucoup de zones grises au sujet de qui a aidé qui, qui a détourné les yeux, etc, pendant que les allemands construisaient leurs 'usines.' Au moment où il a été découvert qu'il existait des camps de la mort dont personne ne ressortait, tout le monde avait la trouille et voulait que leurs enfants sortent de Pologne pour travailler sur les fermes allemandes, où ils sentaient que ceux-ci étaient plus en sécurité qu'à la maison. C'est une partie de l'Histoire que peu de gens connaissent, mais beaucoup de catholiques et de Tsiganes ont été tués aussi dans les camps de la mort… Ce sont les Juifs qui ont souffert le plus.**_

_Milk40 :_

_« Les femmes célibataires de ce lot vont être envoyées au quartier général pour réchauffer les lits. Le garçon plus jeune au fond du chariot, serré contre sa sœur et portant une veste bleue, ira lui aussi pour servir de la même façon. Les mâles restants vont aller à __Ebersberg. Les couples mariés sont les plus chanceux. Ils vont aller au camp de travail à Landshut.__Bauersfrau__Schwarz va obtenir un nouveau lot pour travailler sur sa ferme. Elle a dit au commandant qu'elle ne veut que les couples mariés cette fois-ci parce qu'ils semblent travailler plus fort avec la garantie qu'ils peuvent rester ensemble et… »_

_Cet extrait laisse entendre que le jeune garçon va servir de jouet sexuel aux officiers nazis. J'avoue que j'ai été choquée en lisant ce passage la première fois… _

_**GothicTemptress :**_

_**Oui, le garçon allait être utilisé à des fins sexuelles. Hitler savait qu'il devait garder TOUT LE MONDE qui faisait son sale boulot heureux, et cela voulait dire les 'sodomites' aussi. Si vous n'étiez pas allemand, vous étiez considérés comme jetable, un produit pour aider la race aryenne à se renforcer et à s'enrichir et la garder satisfaite. Les Juifs et les Tsiganes n'avaient pas de 'valeur' comme marchandise. Ils ont été traités comme des expérimentations humaines, pour voir combien de temps ils pourraient vivre exposés à un gaz mortel, etc, et ensuite ils ont été incinérés dans de grands fours. En faisant une recherche sur Google ou Wikipédia sous la rubrique 'L'Église catholique et l'Allemagne nazie,' on découvre beaucoup de choses édifiantes. L'Église catholique, réalisant que quelque chose d'épouvantable pourrait se produire en raison de la nature dangereuse des croyances nazies, a adopté une position de neutralité avec les dirigeants de l'Allemagne pour sauver sa peau, et si les catholiques étaient malins, ils se soumettaient à la position du pape de l'époque, épargnant à leurs familles d'aller grossir les rangs des autres victimes dans ces camps de la mort. Même en parlant avec mes cousins et les survivants qui sont retournés en Pologne pour vivre leurs vies, nombreux sont ceux qui vont admettre ressentir de la culpabilité de ne pas avoir rapporté la construction des énormes cheminées plus tôt à leur parenté américaine, parce que l'Amérique et les Alliés n'étaient pas encore conscients de la corruption que les nazis avaient prévue pour toute personne jugée dangereuse pour leur démagogie nazie. Et si le pape gardait le silence, ils croyaient que c'était un signe qu'ils devaient se taire eux aussi. C'est un énorme merdier que l'on doit à l'incapacité généralisée de l'humanité à avoir une colonne vertébrale. **_

_**Je crois honnêtement que bien peu de gens sont au courant de l'esclavage des catholiques pendant la Deuxième guerre mondiale, et il y a une raison pour cela… Beaucoup ont survécu, alors que les Juifs et les Tsiganes ont presque été anéantis de la surface de la planète. Tout le monde a une réaction différente quand survient le débat sur qui a souffert (si nombreux, de toutes les religions et nationalités). J'essaye de partager mon histoire avec précaution parce que je me promène sur un chemin couvert de mines avec la possibilité de heurter les sentiments. En fin de compte, je raconte une histoire authentique sur l'Holocauste, impliquant un noyau familial qui a eu la chance de survivre. Certains ne connaissent que les atrocités des camps de concentration. Les victimes du régime nazi sont répandues dans toute l'Europe, mais la Pologne a souffert du pire. Et qu'est-ce qui est encore plus pénible ? Ils doivent vivre avec l'affligeante réalité que la plupart des camps de concentration destructeurs ont été construits sur le sol polonais, dans leur 'arrière-cour.' La culpabilité des survivants est vivante et se porte très bien, même aujourd'hui. C'est triste, mais c'est vrai.**_

_**J'espère que mes explications auront aidé à mieux cerner cette histoire.**_

_Milk40 :_

_Merci beaucoup pour ces éclaircissements._

**En terminant je voudrais remercier mes pré-lectrices MaPlumeMagique et Louise Malone.**


End file.
